


New Years Kisses

by Socchan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blanket Permission, First Kiss, Homestuck Kink Meme, Kissing, Multi, New Year's Eve, Passive-aggression, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Via Homesmut, in a Happystuck-specific reverse prompt: <i>I'm offering ultra quick kiss-at-midnight-on-New-Years happystuck mini-fills. I figure that fits the "an obligation kiss is totally a good excuse to get my mack on with whoever I'm into" niche without the religious holiday baggage of mistletoe.</i> (<a href="http://homesmut.livejournal.com/12138.html?thread=24221290#t24221290">Here</a>.) Posting in order of request by pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nepeta/Tavros

"So that is, why, I, uh, just wanted to tell you, that..."

Nepeta tilted her head, waiting for Tavros to finally get to what he meant. It had been more than fifteen minutes ago when he pulled her aside at the humans' Sweep's End party with the news that he had something to tell her and he wasn't having much success. He seemed even more nervous than usual, though it could be hard to tell with Tavros. Nepeta was doing her best to hear him out, though midnight was looming and there was a human tradition she wanted to try out when it arrived.

Nepeta snapped to attention as Rose's grandfather clock began to sound the hour. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Nepeta seized Tavros' shoulders and pulled him in close to kiss him soundly on the lips. Tavros let out a frightened squeak, but quickly got into the spirit of things.

The clock had long since stopped chiming when Nepeta withdrew, taking one final lick and tasting him on her lips. Tavros was flushed near caramel-colored, but he was smiling shyly at her. "C-can I, uh, assume, you would be okay, with being my matesprit, then?"

So that's what he wanted to talk to her about! Nepeta beamed at him. "I'm purretty sure I'm up fur it," she said, kissing him lightly on the nose for good measure. "Mewrry New Sweep, Tavros."

Tavros ducked his head and rested his forehead against hers. "The merriest, ever."

\--fin--


	2. Equius/Gamzee

Equius was not having a good night. The "new year" party their human friends were throwing was an absolute nightmare, with ridiculous games involving red fruit and far too many human cultural references, unhealthy snacks everywhere, and loud music (if Strider's offerings could indeed be called such). If that wasn't enough, Equius was beginning to suspect that someone had slipped something ...alcoholic into the punch, and the tall, slim bottles Ms. Lalonde had brought were highly suspicious as well. He spent a great deal of time trying to steer his moirail away from anything untoward before finally giving up and declaring defeat; there was no escaping the lewd and uncouth at this party.

Equius settled gingerly into the Egberts' couch; hopefully whatever was on the viewing apparatus would be entertaining. A few minutes of observation revealed that it was a film featuring human Nicholas Cage, and an exceptionally boring one at that. Equius sighed; so much for entertainment.

"Yo, something up, my fine-ass motherfucker?"

Equius started a bit, making the couch creak. "Highblood; I did not see you there."

Gamzee flapped a hand lazily. "Nah, it's fine, bro; a motherfucker just got here himself. And no need to worry about the formal shit either; it's a party, right?" A cacophony of shouts and cheers began then, spooking Equius again. Gamzee just laid a hand on his shoulder and shooshed him. "It's no big deal, motherfucker, just the humans getting their celebrate on. It's like, the clock fucking reaches the miracle hour, and a whole new year starts, all fucking fresh and beautiful. Motherfucking miracles, man."

Equius settled somewhat. While the timing of holiday seemed rather arbitrary to him, human months still not making much sense to many of the trolls, he could accept it as a reason for celebration. "And this is how they commemorate the event?"

"You got that right, motherfucker. They do a little something special when the clock turns, too." Gamzee nodded absently, then regarded Equius. "Speaking of, a motherfucker up and forgot about that, what with all the cheering going on and being right here with you and all."

"Oh? What would that be, Highblood?"

Gamzee leaned over and sealed his mouth over Equius' for a long, slow, sleepy kiss. "Got it, motherfucker?" he said when he pulled away, eyes half-lidded but no longer drowsy. "Fucking miracles of ideas those humans have sometimes."

Equius brought his hand up to touch his mouth, smiling dazedly himself. "I believe I must agree with you, Highbl--Gamzee. This was indeed a miraculous occasion."

\--fin--


	3. Dave/John

On New Year's Eve, Dave spent most of the day keeping track of whenever the destined midnight hit _anywhere_ on the globe and celebrating ironically. He started promptly at 4:00 PM, not long after arriving at John's for their collective party. Throwing shitty confetti in the air, Dave announced, "Happy New Year, London," and blew a party noisemaker in his freinds' faces.

Not to be outdone, Rose promptly whipped out her violin and began playing Auld Lang Syne in a truly impressive display of passive-aggressive one-upmanship. John and Jade dissolved in a fit of giggles and applause, to which Rose bowed regally. Dave allowed himself a single raised brow in appreciation. "Nice job, ecto-sis."

"Thank you, brother dear."

Dave continued his celebrations throughout the day, past when the trolls arrived, and into evening, his companions and pseudo-sibling adding their own responses from time to time. He got so caught up in things that he almost didn't notice when the clock began to strike midnight local time, seven celebrations later.

Still, Dave was nothing if not a fast thinker. Dave slipped between seconds and flash-stepped to John's side, re-entering normal time when he arrived. John barely had time to get out a, "Dave, what--" before Dave planted one on him, mashing their lips together like their collective universes after the game. He was tempted to pause time again just so he could enjoy it a little bit longer, but he thought it wouldn't be as nice without John able to react, so he waited for Egbert to end the kiss on his own.

Rather more time than he expected later, John broke free and gasped for breath. Dave took a few breaths of his own before dumping a small handful of confetti in John's hair and blowing quietly on a noisemaker. "Happy new year, John."

John licked his lips and grinned, oversized teeth punctuating his smile. "Heh, you got me that time, Dave!"

Dave frowned. "That wasn't a joke, Egbert." He was preparing the perfect ironic comeback when John interrupted his thought process by kissing him again.

"You were serious about it, but it was one helluva surprise!" John explained when their second kiss finally ended. "My prankster's gambit really took a hit. Just you wait, though! I'm going to get you back and then some!"

"In that case, I invite you to bring it."

For the rest of the night and well into the following day, whenever Dave was about to celebrate the new year for another time zone, John would appear out of nowhere and kiss him senseless.

(Extra: The fifteenth time John pounced him, Dave broke off mid-kiss. "Not that I don't appreciate the effort, but you do realize that it's already the new year all the way around the world, right?"

"Oh! Well, in that case--"

Their kiss-an-hour game dissolved into more conventional sloppy makeouts, and into a cuddle pile and sleep shortly thereafter. Dave never managed to destroy all the data files from the photos Rose took, though she was at least 'kind' enough to give them a framed print for their anniversary.)

\--Fin--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [/floof]
> 
> Happy new year, everyone!


End file.
